Medieval II Total War : Sentinels of the Empire
by Klaudius
Summary: When the Mongols strike at the Byzantines, and coordinated insurgencies erupt from the main European powers, how would a lowly mercenary captain and his team react ? UPDATED
1. Prologue First Contact

_**Medieval II Total War - Sentinels of the Empire**_

_Dear readers, this is a purely fictious piece of work done with sources from the game itself. Since does not have a page for M-II-TW, I have decided to use the RTW page for this. Hope you enjoy the story as it is my pioneering piece of work. The times of travel are more based on real geography instead of the stretched times of the game._

_Prolouge - First Contact_

Winter, AD-1214, Reign of Emperor Henry Constantinos.

Fort Aexicos, Antioch Region, The Byzantine Empire.

It is a bright and sunny day, as it was in the Middle East. Captain Selven Klinge of the 3rd Latinkon Regiment had just finished his rounds of practice of sword-fighting near the armoury tent. Instead of the standard attire of chainmail and plate for the regular latinkons, the 3rd Regiment allows their captains to wear customised battle attire, and wield as many weapons as they wished without getting themselves killed. Selven originally came from the Holy Roman Empire, and his family has a respected line of swordsmiths and mason, thus earning the name of 'Klinge', which means 'Sword'. Receiving a special diamond-edged longsword for his promotion to a captain, Selven's formidable skills has just been enhanced greatly.

The pressence of the Byzantium regiment in Fort Aexicos near the Antioch-Aleppo border is necessary for the continued trade between Antioch, Nicosia and in the long run, Constantinople. To fund the costly war against Hungary and Egypt, trade along the coastal areas of the Mediterranean is essential for survival. Along with the 80-men strong cavalry unit of latinkon, the fort has four regiments of Byzantium Guard archers as well as five regiments of Constantinople's own Varangian Guard units. The pressence of such a strong force would prevent any incursions from rebels as well as the eastern kingdoms, as three such attempts had already been thwarted by Selven's force.

Today however, the winds had died down by a large margin. The summer heat still blazing, Selven looked out from the sentry tower a score of dark specks appeared over a sand dune a couple of miles from Fort Aexicos. Squinting his eyes for more focus, Selven saw that not only were the horsemen carrying the banner of the Byzantine Empire, but were riding flat out towards the fort.

Within minutes, the riders were within the confines of the fort, and Selven made haste to find the leader of the group.

"Whos in charge of this party ?" Selven questioned the dismounting men.

"I am, Captain Marcos Pythos of the Border Guards. We made contact with a large horde of cavalry, more than you can ever imagine. Ten of thousands of them, wearing unseen armour and wielding strange weapons. They attacked my column with deadly efficiency, and we are the survivors of the attack."

Looking at the haggard men, Selven asked.

"How many of your men at first ?"

"Seven regiments of vardariotai and three of lancers, they hit our flanks and front with cover from a sand dune. We had no chance of escape."

"Dont worry, they will be stopped here."

"No, even if this fort is ten times stronger, it will take more than just swords to take them down."

Backing down a little, Selven considered what he had just heard. If the enemy is as strong as said, there is still time to take down the fort and ride for Antioch. If he wanted to face the enemy in the open, it may be suicidal, and General Alexander of Antioch may lose his precious left flank during the Acre Campaign which is commencing even now.

Turning around, Selven made his decision.

"Pack up the camp, if there really is a mounted horde out there, we are not suitably equipped to take them on. The infantry will take the head of the column followed by the latinkons. Move out now !"


	2. Chapter 1 Gearing For War

_Chapter One - Gearing for War_

AD-1214, Reign of Emperor Henry Constantinos.

Antioch City, Antioch Region, The Byzantine Empire.

After leading his men into the city of Antioch, Selven quickly sent scouts to see the magnitude of the advancing army. With his troops reinforced by the defensive emplacements and Antioch's own formidable garrison, Selven could face the enemy with his own company of latinkons while General Dragos commands the city's main force. Reporting straight to the palace, Gragos had little trouble believing the reports due to the recent change of activity along the borders. The lack of Turkish military pressence, the desertion of Aleppo, and the razing of several forts deeper into Turkish territory by mysterious troops.

With ten companies of the elite Byzantium Guard Archers, six of the Varangian Gurad, 10 of the standard Lancer forces, another ten of local spear militia and Selven's elite 3rd Latinkon Regiment, the total army numbered only several thousand strong, a standard force in the Western Theatre. Already runners were sent out to neighbouring forts as well as Nicosia for reinforcements to combat the intruders. News said of an entire regiment of vadariotai, seven companies, 560 horses in total, in the neighbouring area, and many are counting on their arrival to boost the defences.

"Selven Klinge!"

Looking around, Selven saw his old friend Manfred von Stettin, a hardened veteran in the 7th Antioch Lancers. The two soldiers travelled to the Byzantium Empire together with a number of other knights when the Emperor disbanded many companies due to the peace treaty signed with Venice. Manfred had been a lancer for the Holy Roman Empire while Selven fought at the flanks as a more conventional knight.

"So, whats all this about a strange force coming from the east ?" Manfred queried.

"Well, it seems that there is a large horde of troops, mainly horsemen, approaching Antioch from that direction. I put my troops in here a week ago, so its a strong possibility that they are approaching as we speak."

"Are you up to the task ?"

Looking at Manfred, Selven said, "Of course I am, this is no longer the Teutonic Army, everythings different, the system has changed."

"Sure, I hope you dont forget what had happened during the Crusade, and how Widayles has to save your regiment. Because of that you never became the General."

Selven stared hard at his friend. During the Crusade, Selven had a force of 560 mounted knights under his command. Since the war with Venice drained the Holy Roman Empire of veteran soldiers and officers, Selven, 23 at that time, was sent as a captain of a division for the crusade.

Flanking the main body of the Imperial army, Selven's vanguard met the vanguard of Prince Tunkamen, the Turkish Commander of the Army. Knowing that the Imperial knights are more than capable of taking down the first wave of militia, Selven hit the enemy hard, routing them in mere minutes. While his runner rode to the main body 9 kilometers away, Selven counted on heavy infantry reinforcements before the spearmen of the Turks arrived. However, while his men fought off the third wave of Turks, no reinforcements were sighted. Finally, when the sipahi infantry marched towards the battered Imperial wing, Selven ordered a retreat back to the main army, but were charged by Tunkamen's personal cavalry force, of 800 Qapukulus. Selven could have been defeated but Captain Widayles, commanding the Left Wing of the Imperial army, arrived with fresh troops and pushed the Turks away by sheer numbers.

For his actions, Selven was taken off the crusade and sent back to Vienna, which spared him the task of slaughtering the civillians of the targeted settlements. However, he was stripped of his rank and became a sergeant until the Byzantine Army promoted him back to captain for his experiences in battle. Common sense showed that the Imperial general in-charge of the crusade did not secure his flanks, neither did he send reinforcements. This is obvious, as it was 17-year old Prince Wolfgang, with no combat experience, leading the main force. But the Imperial report never blames the royalty.

Thus, until now Manfred did not fully trust Selven in terms of command. In his eyes, Selven was a fighter, not a leader.

"Listen Manfred, this is Antioch, not Iconium. Time to start anew." Patting his friend on the shoulder, Selven left for the barracks.

Drawing out his longsword, Selven tested it's balance in his right hand, while holding a large shield on his left. Swinging his weapon hard in an attack pattern, Selven let loose his anger on the training dummies paraded in the training room. After a few minutes, only rubble is left in the room, and a winded captain left the room to improve on the already-sharp edge of his weapon.

_The next day.._

"General ! Patrols from the east under attack ! They are coming straight for the city right now."

Looking up, General Dragos narrowed his eyes, "Let us meet them ! Man the walls and prepare the horses !"

The Battle of Antioch

"Selven ! Take your company and move to the outer wall ! Manfred, move your lancers to the flanks to support the main charge ! Daxos ! Oh where on earth is he ? Stelios ! Find Captain Daxos and move both your companies to the Eastern Tower! Go !"

Trumpet blaring, the huge Byzantine army mobilized infront of the walls of Antioch. Ahead of them was the leading elements of the Mongolian First Division under Batu Chormaghan, an esteemed member of the Mongolian Horde. Lining up the sallying cavalry in a long line, General Dragos moved in his heavy infantry behind his horses while the archers stood ready on the huge walls. Across the plains, the enemy stood arrayed in a similar formation, while their horse archers took up flanking positions.

"Hold your lances, engage the enemy with swords first. Engage defensive posture against arrows." Selven commanded his company. With the 80 latinkon knights geared up for the battle, it seemed that no enemy could defeat them.

"Forward, march !" Came the order from General Dragos.

Being situated at the second line, Selven could see the lancers moving towards the Mongol cavalry in a trot. Being the only latinkon unit, his force is held in reserve to preserve the heavy knights. Looking at the flanks, Selven saw Manfred's banner as the lancer and his unit held the left wing of the line. Looking at Dragos' unit, which held the very center of the line, Selven thought of how the infantry would engage if the cavalry got too far ahead. Suddenly Selven found himself doubting the leadership ability of Dragos, feeling that no general should ever sally against a superior enemy especially when they held a city such as Antioch with 10 years worth of food supplies.

"Damn !" Selven heard and turned to the cause. A huge shower of arrows struck the line and several lancers, badly hit by the missiles, went down hard, together with their horses. As the Byzantium lancers approached their targets, a great cheer rose up as the defenders kicked their horses into a run. The same thing happened at the Mongolian line as General Batu deployed his heavy lancers. Selven held his breath. From his position every latinkon could see the events unfurling at the plains. In an instant, a huge crash was heard by everyone as both lines of heavy cavalry collided.

Men screamed and horses whinnied. Being more heavily armoured, the Mongolians took the brunt of the attack and paid back with interest. Soon the Byzantiums found themselves being overrun and risk being cut off from the city. Looking at the pace the infantry is moving, Selven has no doubts of the outcome. The archers on the walls of Antioch looked on helplessly, the enemy being well out of range of their composite bows. Should they attempt to fire their arrows, they risk hitting the infantry, or worse, the already pressured cavalry.

Many minutes passed, and while the Byzantium cavalry broke west, back to the city, Selven ordered lances to be ready.

"Dragos screwed this up... I aint gonna let the infantry get slaughtered as well."

Steeling his gaze on the pursuing Mongols, Selven and his elite latinkons formed two lines of heavily armoured knights, with thick plate armour stronger than that of the mongolians, Selven ordered a trot towards the enemy.

The Byzantium infantry, seeing that they were being pushed back while supporting the cavalry's retreat, found that they were now within arrow cover of the walls. A foot captain immediately ran to the rear of his unit, facing the wall, lifted his banner and spun it twice. The guard captain caught sight of the signal, and ordered long range fire from his archers. As one, from a shout, 200 arrows soared through the air towards the enemy. Two seconds after the first line of archers fired, the second line of 200 let loose. The same continued for the third and fourth lines, and after eight seconds, the first line drew back on their bows, ready to fire.

Looking at the continous barrage of arrows, Selven nodded his approval. the tactic he introduced from experience of feeling the Turkish arrow fire from their shooting circle formation was paying off in the form of heavy arrow barrages. not only will it demoralise the enemy, the arrows will not risk hitting one another if they flew straight.

Suddenly, a unit of heavy lancers broke free of the melee, and found themselves riding straight for Selven's latinkons. Seeing the enemy, Selven brought his heavy lance in close and prepared for the charge.

"Empros Ippotis !" Selven yelled in the greek language of the Byzantium Empire.

Lances lowered, Selven's 80-men cavalry unit rode hard, covering the 400-meters of desert plains to drive their steel lances against the armour of the mongolian cavalry. Still holding on to his lance, Selven masterfully dodged the falling rider whom he just speared, and charged the short distance to another mongolian rider. This time, Selven's lance burst into splinters on impact, but it's point ended up through the other side of the mongolian, killing him instantly. Looking around, Selven realised that his men had just cleaned up the rest of the mongol stragglers, that the infantry are in a general retreat back to Antioch. Swearing under his breath, Selven turned his horse, but saw from the corner of his eye, an enemy rider charging towards him, with no chance of dodging.

Yelling in denial, Selven awkwardly tried to get his sword up to deflect the spear, but the mongol suddenly fell.

Looking at the corpse, Selven saw an arrow buried deep into the skull of the mongol. Looking to the north, Selven saw why.

Flying the banner of the Byzantium Empire, a column of elite vadariotai cavalry rode hard, with the horsemen firing arrows in great numbers at the mongols. Although the mongols are greater in number, the fast-moving missile cavalry of the Empire picked out the commanders of each company, raining arrows at the general area of where the commander may be.

Although reinforcements have come, Selven knew that it will take more, and that he could not let his valiant comrades die fighting without giving a hand. Eager faces erupted from the latinkons as Selven turned back to the enemy, and the riders prepared for another charge. Looking at the cavalry, the still-cohesive byzantium infantrymen quickly reformed a line, and with shields ahead of them, began to march against the horde.

"What is he doing ?!" General Dragos yelled.

Ordering a general retreat to prevent his troops from being surrounded, Dragos managed to save around sixty-percent of his men. Now, a captain is starting to rally the infantry in the field, and make a stand against the mongolians.

However, the captains of the archer units had different ideas. Gauging the distance between their infantry brothers and the approaching mongols, the archers began to light up their arrowheads, and on a terse command, fire their missiles straight at the mongolian cavalry.

Selven ordered a charge as soon as the missiles hit the mongols, causing fear and confusion amongst them. Without a lance, Selven struck from the side, killing a lightly armoured rider with his longsword, and parrying several blows as he rode among the enemy with his riders. The vadariotai rode in closer, and began to fire point-blank shots at the enemy. At that range, most of them could not miss hitting their targets.

_Will this be the end ?_ Selven thought. The enemy kept coming, and he could see their infantry approaching over the sand dune. Nontheless, he kept fighting, killing more than a dozen mongols while suffering multiple wounds to himself, most of them serious, and would have been fatal if not for the superior quality of his chainmail armour.

Looking back at a sudden increase of noise from the direcrtion of Antioch, Selven saw why. The remnants of the garrison rode at full speed, with a prominent banner at the front. The banner which Selven had seen during his imperial days, the banner of the Roman Knights. Manfred was leading the charge with a new lance lowered under his arm.

With the reinforcements from Antioch, Selven rallied his men. 50 men of his company remained, and they all were weary from the hard fighting. With the mongolian infantry approaching, Selven nearly considered retreating back to the city.

Suddenly, horns blared in the distance. Not turkish nor egyptian horns, not imperial horns. Looking to the south, an army approaches. From the direction of Acre, a new force approaches. With countless cavalry and infantry, the army approaches. Not so far away, the mongolian infantry quickly turned to face this new force. Selven knew why, for he knew the army, for he had come from the same regiment.

The Army of the Eastern Front, the professional organisation which conquered the territory from Iconium all the way to Acre, the army which the 3rd Latinkon Regiment has originated from. The force is not the entire hundred-thousand strong army, but it is the best.

General Alexandros, leading the famed Seraphim Legion of Constantinople, has come.


	3. Chapter 2 Decisive Decisions

_Chapter Two - Decisive Decisions_

AD-1214, Reign of Emperor Henry Constantinos.

The Walls of Antioch, Antioch Region, The Byzantine Empire.

The Battle of Antioch

Upon the arrival of the Seraphim Legion, a force which dates back to the Roman times, the mongolian infantry immediately swung their line straight for the byzantiums. A shrewed general, Alexandros had prepared his lines well. The center of the formation was full of spearmen, while the heavy infantry clung tightly to the flanks. The legion's cavalry had left the main force and is heading right for the melee where Selven was.

Rushing into the fight, the mongol spears ran right into the shields of the bracing byzantium spearmen, killing more than a few with their longer weapons. However, the cunning Alexandros had changed his tactics by a large margin. As soon as the mongols had committed themselves to an attack, the spearmen on the second ranks launched their spears right at the exposed infantry. While the byzantine spears were deadly against cavalry, being thrown at a distance of less than 2 meters at full force proved to be able to do more than skewer the first ranks of enemy troops.

Even as the spearmen held their ground like the ancient hoplite soldiers in a phalanx formation, the heavy swordsmen and Varangian Guards pivoted their wings to envelope the mongols, to embrace them in a nerve-shattering flanking strike.

Bleeding heavily, Selven mustered his courage and strength to fight harder. Having discarded his shield, Selven now fights on the move, killing enemies in one-pass attacks or engaging enemy horsemen with the advantage of balance. Suddenly, a mongol soldier who lost his weapons slammed his shield onto Selven's back, knocking him off his horse. The frightened animal quickly bolted into the distance, away from the fight. Standing up quickly to face his enemy, Selven found an intact spear not far from him and, sheathing his sword in a fluid motion, brought the spear to bear and pierced it deep into his opponent who was starting to get up. Staying away from close quarters, Selven saw Manfred fighting off two horsemen while trying to maintain his balance. Selven rushed one of the mongol attackers, and speared him right off his mount, while breaking the spear's shaft in the process. Finishing off his opponent, Manfred flashed a smile of thanks before riding to aid his companions.

The sound of battle soon died away, with General Batu Chormaghan leading the remnants of his forces away from the battle. His infantry was decimated by the enveloping tactics of Alexandros, while his archers were outmatched by the sheer volume of fire put up by their byzantine counterparts. Falling back into the city, the survivors quickly regrouped with their respective units. Selven saw that out of his original 80 men, around 30 survived the fight, but the battle-hardened soldiers had come to take the losses in their stride.

"Selven Klinge !" A shout came from the side. Turning to acknowledge the call, Selven saw five figures coming his way.

General Alexandros, Commander of the enitre Byzantine Eastern Front.

Governor Dragos, Protector of the Antioch region.

Major Zentan, Captain of First Company, Third Latinkon Regiment.

Captain Manfred, Captain of Third Company, Seventh Antioch Lancers.

Captain Talles, Strategos of Fifth Drungus, First Themata.

"General, this man here," Governor Dragos started. "He held the outer wall with the infantry and his company. Seeing that Captain Talles has arrived with reinforcements, I allowed Captain Manfred to launch a new sally against the mongol forces."

"Yes, you did good. Whats your name son ?" Alexandros asked Selven. Being in the Legion for only 2 months before being sent to hold Fort Aexicos, Alexandros did not get the oppurtunity to know Selven and his men as was his norm in being a leader.

"Selven Klinge of Constantinople sir, previously from Stettin of the Holy Roman Empire. Second Company of the Third Latinkon Regiment." Selven replied with full military order.

"The Third ? Isnt that your regiment ? Zentan Kalidros ?" Alexandros asked his captain.

"Yes sir, he was posted to Fort Aexicos a few weeks ago, together with local military units." Zentan replied.

"I see, very well. But for now, we have more pressing problems." Alexandros said.

Turning to his men, the general made a grave announcement. "What you see now is the remnants of the Eastern Front. The mongolians staged a main attack to the southern cities a month ago, and destroyed much of what was ours with their premade siege equipment. The Army of the Eastern Front is no more. What remains is this legion of several thousand which was out of the combat zone at that time. You see how i positioned my forces ? It was from experience of fighting. This legion survived because we met only a splinter horde, almost as large as a legion on our way north. The same happened here, only that we managed to secure victory."

Selven absorbed the news with horror. He had battled countless forces during his days in the Imperial army, had fought all the way from Nicaea to Iconium and finally to Antioch, but never had he heard of such a military force, able to destroy one of the Byzantine Empire's strongest military units.

"So, we will need to fall back, not to hold Antioch. The city is too exposed for large scale assaults. We will need to fall back to either Adana, or Nicosia. We will bring as many of the local populace as possible. We need to coordinate our actions immediately, so that we know who goes where, and no one gets lost. Okay ?"

Looking around, Alexandros saw no sign of opposition.

Fingering the hilt of his sword, Selven knew that the fighting isnt over yet. Any retreat to Nicosia usually ends up in a violent counterattack on one of the coastal cities along the Mediterranean.

_Well, guess I'll just follow the course, we'll be alive for a while longer anyways._

The Exodus has begun.

Bringing the entire legion out to sea, Alexandros will retain command of the remnants of the Army of the Eastern Front and gather at Nicosia while Dragos brings the local militia and assigned regular military troops on a march to Adana, where the population can continue to Iconium and Nicaea.

Two days later

"The fleet is waiting, come on ! We dont have all day, the mongols will be back anytime !"

Assigned to the rear guard, Selven and his company were joined by the entire regiment to cover the rear of the force. Archers stood alert on the sides of the transports, and ballistae units were positioned for rapid deployment on the wide decks.

Only three regiments of byzantine soldiers remained to board the ships, with Selven's regiment being the last in line. General Alexandros reasoned that in the event of an attack, the experienced latinkon will be able to hold off the enemy well instead of being scattered like infantry under a concentrated charge.

"Hey, Captain Selven, do you think the mongols will strike us here ?" A fellow knight named Ryden asked.

Looking at the man, Selven replied, "If I am the enemy, sure. We are vulnerable, the main strength of the army is inside huge boats, with a limited ability to help those on the ground."

"Well, if they come, i guess we have to charge them hard right ?"

"So long as you dont get yourself killed in the process."

Nodding his approval, Ryden rode to the side to check his equipment again.

Looking back at his actions during the past few days, Selven was struck with a sudden idea. What if his men were to fight as defensive foot lancers against enemy cavalry ? They have the equipment in the form of the powerful steel lances, and the latinkon were more skilled with the sword than the long weapon. The lance used by the western armies are longer than the standard spears used by most military forces, and were toucher as well. If the byzantine spear formations were already that effective against enemy troops, what will be the effect of a phalanx of foot lancers ?

_Well, that could work in the Holy Roman Empire..._ Selven thought. In truth, the weapons carried by the byzantine cavalry are shorter and thinner, but all the more effective for throwing. Selven's thick lance was lost during the Battle of Antioch, which is the first time he used his best weapon against an unknown enemy.

Selven's thinking was interrupted by the generals ordering the next regiments up into the ships. Instead of the usual way of getting onboard the transport ship by ship, the fleet was lined up on their broadsides with gangplanks laid across in broad stretches. The infantry units will board first, moving to the last rows, followed by the artillery to the middle section, and finally the cavalry, light units first, to the front rows for rapid boarding.

Suddenly, horns blew in the distance, and Selven peeked at the horizon. Small dust clouds rapidly became larger as the cause of it became evident. The mongol cavalry is back. In a frantic pace, the port-dwellers quickly fled from their chores, ringing the danger bells for use in times such as this. In less than 3 minutes, the 500-odd settlers in the port were out in the streets, running to their private boats or the merchant ships docked at the harbour.

Steeling his gaze, Selven looked over to the center of the line, where Major Zentan was located. The officer was conferring with one of his wing captains about the situation. Selven quickly rode over as the major motioned for all captains to gather.

"The mongols are coming, the estimated time for them to reach this line is seven minutes." Looking at the dockyards, the officers saw a purple flag being lifted high on the mast of a waiting ship. It was the signal for the last regiment to board the ships.

"Okay people, full gallop at two ranks, Second Company will go first, followed by organisational numbers. The First and I will move last. We can beat the mongols in this run, dont let them catch us on the ground ! Move !"

Shouting orders and rallying men, the latinkons quickly rode in order towards the waiting ships. Ramps lowered, the ships allowed the horses to gallop right to the base of the ramp, and let the riders dismount and lead the animals up in quick order. With large hollow hulls, the transports allowed the animals to be kept in rapid succession.

Selven rode hard but in orderly manner. Soon his company was safely onboard the transports. First Company could be seen starting to retreat from the line, with the mongols quickly closing up the distance. The civillians had left the port and were rowing as hard as possible, while sails of the larger ships were being unfurled.

In a matter of minutes, Zentan was onboard the ship, and the boarding ramps were disengaged. The first mongol warriors to appear at the dock were showered with a hail of deadly arrows. The mongol cavalry fired their own arrows, but the hulls of the ships protected the archers from the counter-fire. the sailors and soldiers quickly looked for the mantlets fixed on the ships. under safe cover, the large ships began their escape, to join the other ships in the previous rows, waiting for them at the narrow straits leadingto Nicosia.


	4. Chapter 3 Revival

_Chapter Three - Revival_

AD-1215, Reign of Emperor Henry Constantinos.

Citadel Nicosia, Isle of Cyprus, The Byzantine Empire.

Regrouping at Nicosia, the Seraphim Legion began to replace the losses inflicted upon them during the battles against the mongolian armies. Selven spent a month of winter recuperating from his wounds. In February his company of latinkons was reorganised into a century of 200 men, with Selven being their commander. The Seraphim Legion's elite 4000 was reorganised into a _Tagma_, and was given the honourary name of _Skopos_, or Sentinels. Selven's century was included into the Sentinel Tagma, while the other survivors are grouped into a _Thema_ force of 9600 men. Although most officers allowed their ranks to be changed, Selven was allowed via personal request to keep his rank of Captain.

One day in the ending winter season, two riders came to the castle and requested an audience with Strategos Alexandros. Selven, discussing about the new equipment refits with Count Zentan, was near the scene at that time.

"General Dragos' coulmn was attacked and destroyed by mongolian forces. But most of the civillians and the militia escorts made it to Adana." The messenger recounted, while handing a scroll to Alexandros.

"At least the people are alright... whats the news from Constantinople ?" Alexandros asked the second rider, who was wearing an imperial cape.

"Emperor Constantinos has decreed that all operations in the Eastern Front is to stop immediately. Hungarian armies have begun an offensive against Sofia, and the mobility costs of the Eastern Front is to be re-routed for the defences on the Western Front." The messenger replied from a scroll.

"What ? How much money will that leave us ?" Alexandros demanded, looking at the treasurer, who is already making the necessary calculations.

"We get 10,000 florins every month, cancelling out mobility funds will leave us with 7,000 florins, just enough for upkeep." The official replied after making a series of crosses on his financial sheet. "But our conversion to the Thematic system will free up another 1,500 florins for our uses."

Nodding, Alexandros looked at the imperial envoy. "Relay my message to the Emperor, the Eastern Front is now seperated into two, with strongholds at Adana and Nicosia, we will need reinforcements to retake Antioch, and... it may be good to deploy a diplomat to talk to the mongolian invaders."

Bowing, the messenger left the room with his two escorts, and began the journey back to the capital.

At night, Selven went to the Orthodox chapel of the citadel. Being a Catholic in the past, Selven has converted upon entry to the Byzantine Empire, out of free will. Looking at the altar as he knelt down in virgil, the captain slowly began his prayers. An hour later, in complete silence, Selven suddenly came upon a frightening vision.

An entire city, burning throughout the night.

Constantinople is in flames.

_2 weeks later..._

A few days ago, an urgent meeting called by Strategos Alexandros for all officers to assemble in the county hall rang across the citadel and the countryside, and officers on leave scrambled to attend the meeting.Within 4 days, every listed officer stood in the great hall, awaiting news which has come from Nicaea.

Looking at everyone assembled, Alexandros began to recount the report.

"Constantinople has fallen."

Hearing the three words, Selven could hardly hide his shock from the experience of his vision.

_How ? How can it be ?_ He thought.

"Not by the mongols, but by the Hungarians. Apparently we were not defeated by siege, but we were betrayed. The ministers and advisors who cut our funding since the start of the Eastern Campaign were behind this. For a sum of gold from an alliance of Venetian, Polish and Hungarian nobles, the traitors emptied the city of soldiers, sending them east to Nicaea. A venetian fleet then landed and attacked from the south, while a hungarian force attacked from the north. Constantinople had no chance."

"Then the Emperor ?" An officer asked.

"Dead. With his death, the Court being corrupted, the Empire is practically dead. Our banner could be taken down..." Alexandros whispered, his voice wavering.

Zentan came up, saying in a firm voice, "Strategos, we still can fight."

"For who, and for what ? Dragos is dead, Prince Ecturius is hardly of age, if we declare independance, whose side will we be in ? The Muslims ? Catholics ? Our russian Orthodox allies are hardly a strong fighting force." Alexandros retorted. Many officers in the assembly knew it too, that if Nicosia became independant, it will lose out in the global turmoil, and its income is just a little more than enough to support its own militia army.

Selven suddenly came up with an idea.

"Mercenaries, we can become mercenaries, and with allies, i suggest the Holy Roman Empire. Not with the Imperial Court, but with their mercenaries and county mayors."

Looking at Selven, the others began to discuss about the possibility of such an outome among themselves.

"I'm serious, with out equipment and fighting skills we can hire ourselves out as soldiers, and send back some payment back here as a source of income !" Selven insisted, not backing down.

As the room grew louder with arguements, suggestions and rebukes, Manfred came up to Alexandros,"Selven is right. We came from the Holy Roman Empire, we know some people who may be able to help us."

Looking at one of his distinguished officers, Alexandros finally gave way. Standing up, he addressed the gathered officers in a loud commanding voice.

"So it shall be ! Today we shall declare independance from the Byzantine Empire ! We shall not be known as a formal state, but neither shall we be dubbed as rebels ! Our military force however, shall be mercenaries, and we shall move with the name of the Cyproit Mercenaries !"

A cheer rose from the room, and runners immediately left the hall to spread the news of the declaration.

Later that night, Selven sat in his room reading his last letter from home, from Constantinople, delivered one week ago.

_Dear Selven,_

_How are you ? Its good to hear from you again, especially after what happened at Antioch. Your dad and I are doing fine, your brother Silvan is still serving in the Old Empire, and we have heard that he is now an Imperial 'Krieger', or warrior, under the Zweihandler Corps of Innsbruck. How has Manfred been doing ? His family has moved to Thessalonica, and now are running a business on breeding horses, especially the powerful ones used by the French Gendarmes, and we heard that the French Lancers, a force known in the Catholic world to be the elite of all elites._

_We now run a trading business, trading off Nicaean silk for Constantinoplian wine, which in turn reaps a large profit when traded with german silver. The Quarter is now blooming with business, and florins are commonplace in the Capital._

_Emperor Henry is not the same as before. The ministers control the court, and he does nothing but visit the baths everyday. Father said that if this continues, the Catholic armies will soon overrun this place, and one of the Ministers, Ultrexor Xandavich, will soon take control. The daily couriers keep saying that the borders are strong, but after what has happened at Antioch, and with no word nor merchants from Sofia, we fear the worse._

_Dont let us bother you Selven. We are proud to have you as a son, a captain in our beloved nation. We have received new swords from our relatives and have sent it over with this letter, one of them is a special kind, not commonly produced in the known world, and only Hermann Klinge, your grandfather, managed to produce one of its kind before his death two years ago. It is said that God allowed him to make one last masterpiece to mark his legacy before leaving. We hpethat you would be able to use it well._

_Take care son, come back and visit us one day._

_Mother._

Staring at the wall, Selven's eyes went blank, and slowly filled with tears. He was not an emotional man, soldiers had learnt how to counter such effects a long time ago, but the effect of losing both his nation and his family is too much for him.

Keeping his letter, Selven drew his gift, one of four swords given to him in a package. A one-edged sword, with a curved blade, it resembles the swords that he saw in the hands of the mongolians, only that this seemed more... menacing.

Staring at the blade, the weapon seemed to call out to Selven. Testing it in the air, the weapon _whooshed_ as if it had a life of its own.

Selven nodded.

Its time for revenge.


	5. Chapter 4 The Cyproit Mercenaries

_Chapter Four - The Cyproit Mercenaries_

It has been three years after the fall of the Byzantine Empire at the hands of corruption and betrayal. While the rest of the mainland cities banded together under loyal generals and governors, Nicosia declared independance and its military legions disappeared into obscurity. With its capital at Nicaea, the federation soughts to reconsolidate its borders on both fronts of Constantinople, Nicaea leading the eastern front, Thessalonica at the west. Lord Ultrexor Xandavich, the governor of Constantinople, has been busy rebuilding Constantinople after 90 of its population was exterminated for defiantly holding out against the Hungarian Kingdom during Emperor Henry's time.

However, the leader of the Nicaean Federation, Zilkin Tilvos, a shrewed battlefield commander and inspiring leader, continued to rally troops loyal to the Byzantine Empire to fight against the invaders. With the Hungarians to the west, and the Mongolians to the east, such a feat may not be easily accomplished.

AD-1218, Reign of Lord Ultrexor Xandavich.

Low Mountain Region, Nicaea Region, The Nicaean Federation

The federal forces headed east, away from the pursuing hungarian forces. After fighting a pitched battle against the numerically superior hungarians, the byzantines are forces to flee back to Nicaea. With most of the survivors on horses, the retreat was prevented from becoming a rout, but the slower infantry stood no chance of escaping the onslaught.

Passing through a canyon, the hungarians fired their missiles at the constricted byzantine formation, hitting more often than missing. The 200 remaining cataphracts quickly fanned out at the exit, exhausted, and rode out towards the plains. The byzantine commander, Jurosis Syleten, scattered his men as the hungarian column gained ground.

The first column of hungarians exited the canyon in force, and soon the mounted archers are at the canyon mouth, ready to continue their attack. What they didnt notice was the dark forests flanking the canyon, and the coordinated retreat of the byzantines.

The morning sun shining brightly, the 400 Cyproit Knights in ambush quickly rode out of the forests, forming their lines in their charge towards the hungarians. Their commander leading the formation, five wedges were formed and rapidly closing the distance from their prey.

A hungarian commander cried out, and several knights turned to facethe new threat, but the entire force could not be rallied in time, and most of the soldiers just looked on helplessly.

Blowing his horn, the cyproit commander lowered his lance, as did the rest of the cyproits. The loose formations of the hungarian horsemen made easy targets for the Wedge Splitter attack, which Selven decided to employ in full force.

The charging cyproits rammed into the lightly armoured missile cavalry, lances throwing off the riders with ease. The remaining knights with lances then turned to face the incoming hungarian knights, two forces of equal strength and training, but different motivations. The hungarians are fighting for survival, while the cyproits are fighting for their own purposes, whatever they might be.

Selven's lance skewered a hungarian knight in his first pass, and quickly drew out his shining longsword. Parrying an overhead chop, Selven's other hand came forth with a javelin, denting the knight's armour but not penetrating. Trying the regain his balance, the hungarian missed with a wild swing, and Selven took the oppurtunity to drive his sword home through a seam in the knight's armour. Looking for another target, Selven caught sight of a hungarian trying to sneak up on foot upon a cyproit with a lance. Turning his mount, Selven launched his javelin at the foot lancer, impaling him through his chest.

Looking around him, Selven could see that most of the enemy are being scattered or locked in single combat. A particular rider caught his eye, a well armoured horseman with a hungarian banner, seeing his unique outfit, Selven marked him out as the commander, sheathed his sword, and rode towards him to engage.

Seeing the incoming mercenary, the hungarian commander drew his broadsword and rode likewise, intending to skewer his enemy in the first pass. What he didn't see is where the mercenary's right hand is as they neared a gallop.

When they came upon each other, Selven veered his horse to the side, dodging the swing, and as they cleared each other, he twisted in his saddle and threw his second, and last, javelin at the commander, hitting its mark at the center of his lower back. Grabbing the banner, Selven blew his horn with all his might, rallying his men as they begun to rout the disheartened hungarians from the battlefield. As the fleeing men rushed through the canyon, the agile mercenaries launched their remaining javelins at their backs, completing the rout.

Dismounting, Selven met up with Jurosis as the two forces regrouped at a fort.

"Thanks merc, you saved my men out there." Jursosis told Selven with an outstretched hand.

"No problem. Theres money in this one anyway." Came the reply.

"We captured a whole lot of weapons and armour. Most of the prisoners are nobles. Let you men have their pick. They deserved it." Jurosis said, gesturing at the line of prisoners and the equipment that they are piling up.

It is Jurosis' custom to release prisoners, no matter how many, once all their valuable possessions are stripped off them.

Selven turned to brief his sergeants. This fight has costs him 23 men, and 14 horses. The cavalry which he organised are unique for their wide array of weapons, light armour and fast horses, which is contrary to almost every school of warfare which he has come across in his life.

As most nations encumber their soldiers with armour, Selven's cavalrymen wear iron breastplates over a leather shirt and leggings, with a leather cap for minimal constrictions of the arms, legs and head. Common weapons include a western lance, to be used is the charge, a light shield which would be strapped to the non-dominant arm, a longsword for the melee, two light javelins for close quarter skirmishing, and a longbow with 30 steel-tipped bodkin arrows for long-range harassment. Selven's support contingent took great care to train and breed the horses to carry more weight than what the cavaliers carry when mounted, so that mobility would not be compromised. In three years Selven's mounted force became one of the best in both the Cyproit Mercenaries and the East. They even out-fought and out-ran a numerically superior mongolian force of cavalry near Antioch in a raid for supplies by the mercenary forces.

In three years of fighting in the service of the Nicaean Federation, Selven mastered his skills in blades, long-reach weapons including the lance and pike, the longbow and horseriding. Still training on the usage of the javelin, Selven could use it proficiently on foot, but may have some trouble with balance on horseback at times.

"Another fine day, God bless our brothers who fell in that battle." A sergeant quipped after the debrief.

"Aye" Selven said. "They died well, as well as any cyproit."

"Captain, we have seen a small village near this area, more like a caravan's rest stop. Not more than 200 settlers there, how about checking it out ?"

Looking at the mark on the map, Selven nodded.

Soon, the captain and 80 cavalry left the nicaean force to investigate the village while the rest of the force remained in the camp.

_An hour later..._

"There it is sir, just over that hill."

Nodding at his guide, Selven and his column crested the hill with their powerful warhorses. Bringing only their swords and bows, the cavalry could move faster and easier around uneven terrain.

Reaching a plateau, Selven saw a small cluster of houses with a market in the center. Stopping outside the village, Selven and two men dismounted and walked towards the five guards at the small gate of the village.

"Halt, identify yourselves." A guard said while standing at a confortable distance.

"Captain Klinge, First Company, Cyproit Cavalry." Selven answered in an even tone.

"State your purpose for this visit, it is not always that we have visitors, especially soldiers... or should I say... mercenaries." The guard said with a little sacasm.

Looking at the man in the eye, but keeping his temper in check, Selven said,"We have just fought a battle not long ago, we've come to see if there is any refreshments that my men could purchase in this village."

"Dont the mighty Nicaean Federation have all the luxuries in their cities ? That our village was left for refugees ?"

"We are paid to fight, not t-" Selven suddenly paused. He saw a few villagers staring his way, some even chatting excitedly.

Noticing his shift of attention, the guard captain immediately ordered a detatchment to chase the villagers away.

Before he had a chance to question the man's actions, a villager rushed out towards them, waving his arms out, and yelling incomprehensively. With two guards hot on his heels, the villager yelled with all his might, "Help us! These are bandits! They are controlling us! He- Urgh !"

The man fell, with a crossbow bolt deep in his back.

Seeing the change of events, the guard captain rushed Selven with his poleaxe. Parrying the strike with a single-edged sword, which is known as a katana, Selven used his body weight to push back the force of the blow. Behind him, his two guards drew their swords while the rest of the mounted force rode fast towards their leader.

Facing the unbalanced guard, Selven slashed at the guard, slicing through several chainmail links and drawing a deep gash on his chest. Beside him, Ryder Ingersole, one of his best fighters, fought with two light shortswords while dodging the clumsy strikes of the heavy weapon. the other guard simply thrust his spear straight into the chest of the bandit as he charged the cyproit.

Passing by their leader, the mounted horsemen fired their first volley of arrows at a group of crossbow armed bandits. taken aback by the speed and ferocity of the cavalry attack, the crossbowmen did not have time to reload their weapons, which resulted in their quick demise. Several riders dismounted quickly, drawing out their swords to engage the remaining bandit melee spearmen on foot, while the cavalry supported them with ranged weapons.

Ending the skirmish with an X to the bandit's throat, Ryder followed his leader as Selven charged into the village with his katana by his side, ready for more action.

"Clear ! Captain Klinge, all hostiles neutralised !" A dismounted fighter yelled from the other end of the village.

Raising his sword in acknowledgement, Selven sheathed his weapon and began to walk briskly towards the village hall with a bow loaned from a fellow soldier. His men also relaxed their agressiveness but retained a defensive posture in case more bandits were around.

With Ryder leading the men outside, Selven and his spear-wiedling guard, Ulrich Schwitzer, burst into the village hall, and saw not one, but seven bandits, including a completely armoured man whom he took to be their leader.

Acting on instinct, the bandits rushed the duo as Selven fired one arrow, and another at the outlaws. Soon there are only four men engaging the two in melee while the bandit leader continued to hold his sword at the throat of the mayor.

Countering a bandit's attack with a powerful upward-swipe, Selven reversed his grip and thrust the blade into the bandit's side, the sharp blade biting through the leather shirt worn by the bandit. Covering his leader, Ulrich butted a bandit back with the end of his spear, while using his bulk to shoulder-block another. Recovering from his attack, Selven's blade cut deeply into the back of another bandit who tried to attack Ulrich, killing the man instantly. Still running, Selven kicked a bandit on place where Ulrich's spear butt struck him earlier, and finished off the bandit with a beheading cut, while Ulrich simultanously speared his opponent in the stomach.

"Alright people, enough bloodletting and stop where you are, or the old man gets it." The bandit leader said, with the mayor close to him, and his sword resting on the shoulder of the man.

"Let him go, and you shall live." Selven said in a menacing tone, hoping to intimidate the bandit into negotiating.

"And let your horsemen hunt me down ? Fine, take him !" The bandit threw the mayor down the steps, and Ulrich ran to support the man.

Rushing forward with his sword, Selven meant to strike the bandit down, but stopped short at the sight of another hostage, a young girl not older than 20 years of age, gagged and bound, now under the sword of the outlaw.

The girl looked Asian, like one of the mongols he saw before. Deep black eyes and angular facial lines, with a well toned body unlike typical peasent girls, and standing at a height of 158cm.

_A little short.._ Selven managed to think as he did a quick analysis of the female.

"What a pretty one.. beautiful, i would say. Wont it be a waste if she has to die as a virgin ?" The bandit sneered, taunting Selven with each word. Selven took a step forward, and the bandit reacted quickly, grabbing the girl around her chest as he brought her in close, while pointing his broadsword at Selven.

"Nice chest." The bandit said lewdly, staring at the girl as she tried to scream from the gag.

"Let her go, honourless scum. No matter what, you'll never leave here alive." Selven yelled, frustrated at his helplessness of the situation.

"Sure, then i might as well kill you !" the bandit roared, throwing his hostage at Selven.

Catching the girl, Selven turned and tried to dodge, shielding her from the downward chop of the bandit's thick sword. A burst of fiery pain erupted from Selven's back as the sword cut into him, piercing the breastplate. Dropping the girl and knowing that the wound may be serious, Selven spun quickly with all his might, using the momentum to enhance the speed of his strike, hitting the bandit's shield at full force.

The shield of the bandit fell away, almost split into half by the strike of Selven's diamond-edged sword. Countering fiercely, The bandit hit nothing but the floor of the building as the mercenary captain sidestepped, scoring a deep strike on the bandit's unprotected leg.

Roaring with pain, the bandit came in a mighty overhead swing, but the experienced captain was ready for it. In a clash of sword against sword, the weapons made by the Klinge family line ususally came out best, and are almost undefeated when the unique diamond-edged weapons created by Selven's grandfather, the legendary german swordmaster, and later independant blacksmith, Hermann Klinge, are in the hands of a warrior in the Klinge bloodline.

Selven's katana ripped through the chest plate and into the chest of the leader, and came out from the shoulder-blade, killing the bandit in that fatal strike, just as a searing pain burst at his left side. The broken half of the bandit's sword hit the ground, almost at the same time of it's wielder's body. Ulrich rushed from the mayor's side after guiding the man to a chair, supporting his wounded leader.

Breathing heavily, Selven looked to the side to see the last surviving bandit, who was hiding behind the curtains, reload his light crossbow. A leap forward brought Selven right up to the bandit as the man lifted his crossbow. The last thing Selven saw, or felt, was his blade cutting into the ribs of the bandit as the crossbow bolt flew towards his chest...

[The girl's family came from Central Asia, notably China, but since the village has a variety of races, her features are typically more of the mixed type.

[Please review as you read this, it motivates me to create faster and improve from your comments.


	6. Chapter 5 Senna Lythios

_Chapter Five - Senna Lythios_

May, AD-1218, Reign of Lord Ultrexor Xandavich.

Refugee Village, North of Nicaea, Neutral Zone.

Waking up after a long sleep, Selven could feel the pain of where the crossbow bolts bit into his ribs as well as the sword wound to his back. His shoulder stung as well, the place where the last crossbow bolt skipped off his shoulder padding.

"Thanks Lord..." Selven whispered as he tried to get up onto the side of the bed. He remembered the fight against the bandit leader, when he came to the rescue of a peasant girl held hostage in the village hall. Reaching out for a water-filled cup on a nearby table, Selven downed the drink in a single mouthful. How long has it been since he faced such an opponent? The thought stuck with the captain as he sat, checking his bandaged wounds.

"You're awake." Selven heard a soft voice call out to him. Looking to the doorway of the room, he recognised the source. The girl he caught and brought out of harm's way during the standoff.

"Its been two days since you last woke up." She continued, while filling the cup from a tan pitcher.

Looking at her face, Selven stared into those soft eyes. Ever since he rode out of the gates of Constantinople several years ago, Selven never had a real conversation with females, especially those in the peasant communities. He had been too busy implementing new reforms to his units, and thinking up new strategies. Now, recovering from serious wounds, Selven took his time to examine the person who is now changing flowers in the room.

"What's your name ?" He asked.

Looking straight into his eyes, she answered, "Senna Lythios, adopted grand-daughter of Mayor Nymer."

Being looked at gave Selven a strange feeling, a feeling of peace, and elation. Never had he felt like that before, its like he-

Clearing his mind with great effort, considering his weakened state, Selven nodded and said, "I'm glad that you're alright. How's the mayor?"

"He's okay, thanks to you and Ulrich, and the rest of the Cypriots, we'll be able to continue our lives in peace." Senna said cheerfully. "How's the Byzantine Empire ? We did not receive any news since we were isolated from the world four years ago."

Looking at Selven, Senna noticed something. The captain's eyes dimmed, as if he was looking into the past.

Dressed as travelers, Selven, Manfred, Zentan and other company leaders visited Constantinople a week after the Fall. A Hungarian guard told them that General Luskovic of the South Hungarian Army Group has ordered the killings of all civilians living in the city, while allowing it to be a new base camp for his men. Asked if there would be any survivors, the guard pointed out that the navy and army flushed out every Byzantine in the city for five days after the mass killings, so the probability would be very small.

"We do not support Luskovic and his men, but King Jorgen's royal guards are inferior to the gathered strength of Luskovic's men, both Hungarian and foreign." the guard said. "If it was me i would relocate the move the people to the countryside under guard, all of their own expenses for their survival of course.. It happened to me in Sofia, the Byzantines moved my family out, did not kill them."

Selven saw in his mind, his family, and friends who stayed in Constantinople. The memory still burns deep...

Father, training him how to wield bladed weapons, as well as telling him the difference of straight and curved bladed weapons.

Mother, teaching him about current affairs and character development skills.

Sister Fayle, who he looked after during their schooling at Prague.

Clenching his fist, Selven couldn't hold out the burst of emotions that he kept cooped up within him. For three years after the Destruction of Constantinople, Selven fought endlessly, fought to keep the tragedy out of his mind, fought for revenge against those who killed his people. But now, confronted with an innocent who was held in captivity for several years, he simply could not hold back what he resisted through the years, not when he had finally received a break from his chaotic way of life, when being so close to death has refreshed his senses for once.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to clear off the images, Selven lay back onto the bed to gather his thoughts. Noticing his actions, Senna laid a tan pitcher of water next to the table, and walked out of the room, leaving Selven on the bed, staring straight at the ceiling.

_In the village square..._

"All cleared sir, this place is actually HUGE ! There's more open space on the other side of the mountain than the camps presented to us than the Nicaeans." A cavalryman reported to Sergeant Ryder Ingersole, one of the top officers in Selven's Cypriot Mercenary Group, and a personal bodyguard to the captain.

Looking at Ryder, Mayor Nymer offered a good deal, "We do not have much need for land, you can position your camps here, after all, an unpaid mercenary force is a neutral force, as well as this refugee village."

Lost for words, Rydar tried to think about the deal he was offered, "But your people are a peaceful force, the presence of a military here may cause unrest, and there's the problem of food supplies."

"My, young man, you worry too much, we have caravans moving to and fro to both Nicaea and Constantinople, and we serve as a rest stop for international merchants and caravans, thus we generate revenue through that way... that is, until the bandits came. About the food, you can either hunt in the nearby forests, or take a portion from our cellar granaries. We usually have a surplus which the bandits will steal from us as a tribute, instead of our womenfolk." The mayor reasoned with a wink.

Ruffling his hand through his hair, Ryder agreed, "Very well, we'll set up our camp by the plains, while the vacant houses, as you have said, will be presented to the officers, and the horses can graze on the southern fields?"

"That's right, young man, now let's go and organise some paperwork."

_One week later..._

"Well, looks like you got your men set up real nice here captain."

Looking at the mayor, Selven nodded, and turned back to the plains, where pavilions and horse ranches are set up. Sounds of horses galloping came from the left as a company took their drills, and animal handlers took out the mounts for a long run to keep their spirits up.

Just a week have passed when Selven's Cypriot forces have entered the village, and the plains on the other side of the mountains have been transformed into a defensive camp, with granaries and blacksmiths all set up. 5000 mercenaries of Nicosia have found their tactical base in the wilderness, where it would be hard for them to be found.

"Sir, news from Nicosia." A messenger came to Selven and passed him a sealed note.

Unfurling the scroll, Selven noticed the Stamp of Cyprus and began to read the message carefully...

To, Captain of the Northern Cavalry, Selven Klinge.

Well done on finding a base camp in the Neutral Zone captain. Our Southern and Eastern brothers are reaping a large profit in the Mongol-Egyptian war. The Southern Group is now in hire of the Kingdom of Sicily, where they fight against the Moors in Africa. The Eastern Group is under the payroll of the Duchy of Milan, facing the Venetians in a winning war. Foreign equipment continues to stockpile in our inventory, and soon we will have enough to refit your forces.

On the diplomatic side, we have found out that General Luskovic of the army which occupies Constantinople is not in favour of King Jorgen after the sacking of Constantinople. Our spies had even found out that the true cause of the war is a collaboration between Luskovic and Xandavich, and that something may be happening, but we have no idea of it yet. the Mongols have breached Adana and are consolidating their position. The Turks and the Nicaean Federation have agreed on a ceasefire and are now against the Mongol Horde. The Eastern Group in the hire of the Mongols have confirmed that reinforcements are leaving Antioch, and that their deployment orders in Damascus remain unchanged.

We have added thirteen minor captains to the Northern Group, all of which are riders with much experience in mounted combat. You may add them to your bodyguard, or assign them minor platoons or _Kentarchia_, as we will call them. After all, we are the Tagma Which Never Fought, or what the others think at least.

Keep up the good work captain, the money you sent back is being used to buy stronger equipment and hire more men from Europe. Soon we may be able to make ourselves known to the world.

General Rige Alexandros.

Scratching his head, Selven looked past the messenger to see a group of men dressed in full battle order. With a nod from Selven, the messenger signalled the men over.

"Greetings Captain, we are the new officers from Nicosia. We were from the Eastern Force, and fought against rogue Mongol forces before being stationed in Damascus." A tall soldier said.

"Greetings to you too men, i'm going to assign you people into Sergeant Ryder's cavalry. You'll find him in the tent with his banner of two crossed swords.. Yeah, thats the one, over there, by the fence.. Yeah, he'll have a good place for riders, as long as you're good with your blades." Selven responded.

"Yes sir." The men saluted and went to carry their equipment to their newly assigned quarters.

"Going out again?" Senna asked as she walked out from the village.

"Yeah, we've just got a contract from the Free Company, a big one." Selven replied as he turned to acknowledge her.

"Be careful… Okay?"

Pausing to look deep into her eyes, Selven replied, "Sure… I will, with help from the Lord."

With that, Selven gave Senna one last look, and walked down the hill towards his base camp, ready to launch another campaign.


	7. Chapter 6 Western Movements

Chapter Six – Western Movements

_Chapter Six – Western Movements_

June, AD-1218, Reign of Lord Ultrexor Xandavich.

Councilors' Hall, Vienna, Holy Roman Empire.

"So, Hungary has taken Constantinople down, as well as the Byzantine Empire. Those Orthodox cowards sure do give up once the head has been severed. However, to more serious business, the King of Hungary, Wayen Jorgen II, has condemned the general who occupied the capital of the Byzantines. General Luskovic, as well as the puppet governor Ultrexor Xandavich, are not in favour of the Royal Court. Our spies had confirmed that Luskovic has an army of several million strong, which is the main force of the entire Kingdom of Hungary. Ultrexor Xandavich also raised close to 50,000 men during the lull of three years.

"Our topic of discussion will be of any possible action against the Kingdom of Hungary before they become too consolidated. While the Court is split between two factions, most of their armies are far south of the capital. An attack from Budapest could severe communication lines between two important areas, Budapest, the capital of Hungary, and Constantinople, the base of the main forces of Hungary. If we can launch a successful attack there, the Empire can exploit on the trade routes with the Nicaean Federation, and serve as a buffer zone between the Court and General Luskovic's army."

A man in the Assembly stood to face the speaker. He wore a thick heavy cloak around himself with its cowl off his head.

"While our empire will be able to benefit with the eastern conquests, our western borders face threat from the French! King Francis of Toulouse does not stand of our merchants in his country, although they do bring profit. However, my intelligence arm has informed me that King Francisco of Spain and King Pablo of Portugal has entered a three-sided alliance with France to concentrate efforts on attacking the Moors-" With that, the man took a deep breath.

"- and defending against any movements from the Holy Roman Empire."

The Assembly broke into a roar of shouts and protests. Senators and generals began to question one another about this sinister move made by their neighbours.

"Never! Never will France rise against us!" Another figure shouted across at the cloaked man. "Kael Konovalov, I do not understand your motives for such a comment but the French have already seen our display of power at Stettin!"

Lowering his voice and smiling at Kael, the man spoke again, "Do not forget your purpose here… prisoner…"

A great gasp echoed throughout the Assembly. Kael could feel everyone looking at him. Burning with rage and embarrassment, Jurosis swallowed his pride and sat right down.

Seeing the effect of his words, the man continued with his proclamation, "Alas, we should follow the main topic of the Eastern movements against Hungary. If the Assembly should approve of this action, my army of 30,000 knights and 200,000 regulars will overrun the weak capital of Budapest and lock the Hungarians in Constantinople. My army will be ready in one week. What say you?"

The Senator looked at him.

"General Byros Stange, do you know what this means? War, and possible attacks from France and Poland."

"Do not worry, I will handle everything." Byros replied.

_That night…_

"You were too open with your movements, our intelligence had picked your forces up."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Luskovic is already having so much success, I have the King's Army ready to strike and overrun Nuremburg."

"The leader of the Forlorn Hope has picked up your intentions. Those Konovalovs are really a pain."

"So it is… accuse them of lying. I will not strike for now, let your Council be manipulated, exile those troublesome insects, lead your men East, and I shall commence the invasion."

"Will it work? After all, those Mongols have been enjoying great success, will they really stop?"

"Even if they don't, they will have to face the might of the West soon enough."

The rest of the conversation continued in hushed whispers, and Kael could not risk moving in closer. A well built man from Russia who was imprisoned during a failed bandit raid, he was tasked to the Forlorn Hope, and is currently one of the best guardsmen in service.

Returning to his house as quickly as he could risk, Kael began to drink some wine to calm himself.

"News? Brother?"

Turning to the speaker, Kael nodded.

"Yeah, it seems that we have something in our hands here. We have conspirators."

Kael's brother looked out of the window, before turning back to Kael.

"When will we depart? Rige's emissaries have made contact with us. Soon they will strike against Luskovic whether we like it or not."

"The thing is, Luskovic is allied with two influential generals of Europe's greatest nations, France and the Holy Roman Empire. Our force of eight thousand men in the entire empire will not be able to stop any advances by France, and General Stange is too influential in our empire, Klaudius."

Nodding his approval, Klaudius Konovalov, exiled Knight Captain of South Germany, looked out at the window again, and saying.

"Some things will have to change, no matter the cost."

_One week later…_

"Kael."

Looking back, Kael saw Byros Stange walking towards him.

"I must inform you that your services are no longer required by the Empire. The Viennan Council has decreed that your information is no longer trustworthy. The Spanish Fleet, French Invasion, Polish Espionage, all these have been proven false. Here is the letter of proof."

Taking a scroll from Byros, Kael saw the truth in the matter. What he had heard that night was indeed taking place right before him.

"I hope you would change your ways, but too much money has been wasted in your account. See you around, but the streets are full of danger, Konovalov."

Looking back at the man as Byros walked away, Kael had a sudden urge to rum him through with the longsword strapped behind his back.

However, Kael is a soldier, and he has discipline. Fuming with rage, he stormed out of the Court, while the two guards stared after their old leader.

Back home, Kael called his brother over.

"I'm going out soon one last time. Soon, there will be no time left. We have to do something to stop Luskovic, Stange and the French Giraud from creating such chaos in Europe, especially when the Mongols are gaining such power in the East."

Taking a deep breath, Klaudius broke a piece of news, that Kael nearly fell over.

"Stange's forces are already moving, they will leave the Empire in three weeks."


	8. Chapter 7 German Kriegers

_Chapter Seven – German Kriegers_

July, AD-1218, Reign of Lord Ultrexor Xandavich.

Streets of Vienna, Vienna, Holy Roman Empire.

Fires raged across the town center as hundreds of rebel troops burned everything in their path. Marching towards the city hall, the soldiers of General Byros Stange has only one thing in their minds.

Kill all who oppose us.

A patrol passed an empty house, with the sergeant peering in to confirm its vacancy. As one, his group of 4 men lighted up their torches and threw them onto the wooden supports which held the house and its neighboring units.

Suddenly, a volley of crossbow bolts slammed into the five men, mortally wounding them. Out of an alley opposite the patrol, a force of a dozen crossbowmen snuck out of their hiding places…

"Resistance at the front, take them down!"

A rebel captain yelled as his fifty spearmen rushed towards the blockade. Twenty local militia who had undergone training from the Swiss Guard stood firm at the main road, in between an entire army, and the last bastion of Southern Germany.

Long spears hoisted and ready, the pikemen braced themselves as they marked the onrushing onslaught with determination…

… Only to see them crumble from a sudden charge of several heavily armored soldiers. Identified to be of the outcast soldiers of the Empire, the Forlorn Hope has been deployed by Vienna. Clearing the last of the rebel soldiers, a figure could be marked from the others by his helmet, which was of a different make from the others.

Forming the line, Kael Konovalov reformed his line, as he led his loyal troops along the street, towards the gates where the main bulk of rebel spearmen awaited…

_Forest outside Vienna._

"This is it, that's all that remains of us."

A sergeant told Klaudius as he entered the encampment. 800 light infantry and 300 heavy infantry made up the bulk of the force, with a supporting contingent of 500 spearmen and 300 heavy cavalry.

On their way here from their defeated units, men loyal to their old commander Klaudius Konovalov has gathered far away before marching on Vienna. However, Stange's forces are on the lookout for such a movement, and had cut down almost 80 percent of the original force supposed to rendezvous with Klaudius.

"Well, I guess that we will have to make do with it... how is the mai-"

"Rebel forces gathering outside of the forest captain!" A scout screamed from the front.

Immediately, the loyalist forces took up their arms and armour, and prepared their weary bodies for a tough fight ahead of them.

-------------

"Prepare to engage them as soon as they break cover, we must not let them reinforce the city!"

General Byros Stange called out to his men. His force of over 50,000 soldiers are arrayed in full battle formation, most of it comprised of the heavy Zweihandlers, and Gothic knights. Throwing his spearmen into the city would allow a heavy push, Byros explained to his men. Knowing that his 10,000 knights would easily overwhelm any cavalry force, Byros had arrayed his heavy infantry in a standard battle line.

"Enemy troops coming out into the open!"

"Fire crossbows!"

A swarm of bolts filled the sky as the veteran crossbowmen of Byros' army fired at their prepared ranges. Ballista bolts soared towards the woods, causing more fear and confusion than actual kills.

Byros smiled. He knew that the enemy is trapped, and soon, Luskovic and Gerald de Compare, the general of the rebel French army, will overrun central and southern Germany, leaving the north wounded and unable to recover.

-------------

"Fall back to the trees!"

Klaudius yelled over the cries of dying men. Seeing the standoff, it would be almost impossible to cross the plains with Byros' heavy cavalry poised to strike.

Klaudius dismounted from his horse, swore and clenched his fists as he and his men lay trapped under the cover of the forests. He prayed that his brother has fared better than he.

_Vienna_

"Northern gate secured! Furious fighting at the east and west, but we can take them down!" A senior spearman informed Kael. With the mobilization of the local militia and undercover imperial troops, Kael managed to hold a cohesive defence in the city. Soon, the spearmen sent by Byros will be overwhelmed by the 5,000 defenders of Vienna.

"Your brother is trapped by Byros! But we lack the power to tackle the army in these open plains…"

"No matter, grab your weapons and follow me, we will break through the southern gate and hold a vice on Byros, Men of Germany, follow me!"

A great cheer erupted from the few hundred men in the vicinity as they surged as a wave towards the last gate. Crossbow bolts fired from both sides inflicted heavy casualties and the rebel forces are steadily being pushed back. Swinging his greatsword easily in both hands, Kael quickly cleared a path and kicked open the door towards the interior of a tower. The shocked expression of rebel troops failed to distract him as his guards went through their business in short order.

Blocking a strike, Kael's brutal counter simply cut the man into half, as the lower and upper levels are quickly cleared by the elite Forlorn Hope and determined heavy infantry of the Empire.

"Klaudius…" Kael whispered as he looked towards the plains. Byros' infantry has begun to march into the forests to engage his brother's outnumbered men…

_Plains of Vienna_.

Finding a hidden path, Klaudius has managed to engage his men with Byros' infantry with an early advantage. However, as the fighting continued, the action spilled out into the open fields, where the vulnerable infantry would be open to cavalry charges.

"Regroup, take them head on!" Klaudius yelled as he lowered his knightly lance, and led a force of fifty heavy knights into a formation of rebel swordsmen, knowing that the enemy would not be able to bring them down easily. Hacking and slashing with his sword as his lance shattered, Klaudius scored a dozen kills before the enemy formation broke. However, they seemed to clear the way for a greater threat, a long line of Imperial knights, who are now fighting for the Rebel Byros.

As the enemy charged, Klaudius ordered a fast retreat into the forest. His cavalry could easily outpace the enemy, but his infantry would be caught out in the open.

Trying to cover the retreat as much as possible, Klaudius fought a rearguard action, swinging his sword to and fro, while some brave spearmen supported the cavalry by fending off the enemy's horses.

"Losses are too heavy, Captain. The enemy's heavy infantry has engaged our lines, the pressure is too great." A sergeant hastily informed Klaudius.

Riding to a safe spot, Klaudius blew his horn, signaling a full retreat into the trees to avoid action against the deadly cavalry, while the infantry would fight on even terms in the dense German forests.

"Just like you said General, the enemy is being overwhelmed by our forces."

Nodding, Rebel General Byros Stange ordered a slow advance into the forests, while his cavalry and a battalion of heavy infantry renew its assault on the city of Vienna.

Entering his field command post, Byros looked over a map which covers the entire battlefield.

"General, the French has been held up by more imperial troops near Stettin, it seems that the resistance is not only concentrated in Vienna, but all over the empire."

"Very well." Byros replied. "Send in the Cypriot Mercenaries. Let them take the brunt of the rebel strikes before moving our knights in." 

_The Left Flank of Byros's Army_

"First Company, move out!"

The Cypriot commander ordered.

Apart from the main force of Germans, Byros has hired an auxiliary force of 8,000 Cypriot heavy infantry and archers.

"Captain Talles, our infantry are marching towards the forest." A runner informed the Commander of the Fifth Drungus, First Themata.

Jerovus Talles looked towards the forest, wondering if it's safe to continue with the current course of action…

"Order our men to hang back a hundred paces behind the leading Germans. Once combat is joined, we will rush the rebels before they can recover from the initial shock of impact." Talles ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Wait! All shields to be up, upon reaching the tree line, form the Testudian-Phalanx."

As the runner rode off, Talles led his bodyguard behind his infantry. As they advanced cautiously behind the impetuous Germans, Talles' worried expression went unnoticed by his men.

_Selven Klinge, where are you?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Captain, Rebel and Mercenary forces advancing onto our lines!"

Thinking fast and hard, Klaudius yelled an order to his men.

"Crossbows at the ready! Form frontal spear wall two-ranks deep! Missiles mount up!"

An improvised formation, the loyalist spears formed a tight line along the trees, using natural cover to their advantage. On their third line, crossbowmen and archers lined up with their weapons poised and ready to fire.

Climbing up a tree, Klaudius saw the heavy formations of Cypriot mercenaries behind the Germans by some distance, and decided not to waste any more time.

"Ranged units, fire on enemy lines now!"

"Captain, there are two blocks! Which one do we fire on?"

"Focus your fire on the advancing spears! The mercenaries behind sure do know how to protect themselves from archer fire…" Klaudius replied.

As his men launched their missiles at the advancing rebels, the rebels began to pick up their pace, rushing the spear wall several hundred meters away.

"Damn… they sure are hasty." Klaudius commented as he slid down the tree.

Outnumbering their opponents by a ratio of five to one, the rebel infantry slammed onto the loyalist soldiers at full run with their shield up. The first group of Klaudius' men are thrown back onto the second, causing total mayhem along the line.

As the fighting erupted, Klaudius led his bodyguard of dismounted knights onto the flank, supporting the men who rallied to his call.

Holding his large shield in front of him in a defensive posture, Klaudius took to short thrusting attacks meant to disable his opponents, rather than wild swings in such tight quarters.

Taking a direct shop on his shield, the captain hardly found the will to push his attacker off balance and finishing him off with a fatal thrust. Suddenly, before he fully regained his balance, Klaudius was shield rushed by a rebel swordsman.

Trying to get away, Klaudius' men knocked his attack back in a frantic rush to protect their commander.

Pulled to the rear, Klaudius stood up, regained his bearings and tried to rush back into the fight, but a sudden blow from the back laid him low. Rolling away, Klaudius saw a rebel soldier miss him by a few inches with his mace. A nearby bowman shot the rebel before he could cause anymore trouble.

Looking at his lines, the Russian knew that the battle was lost. Although he used the best tactics at hand, he still couldn't stop the overwhelming force of Byros Stange.

Cursing, Klaudius discarded his shield while preparing to charge. However, he was stopped again. Not by a weapon, but a strong grip and voice with a mixed accent.

"Are you the commander of the loyalist forces?"

Turning, Klaudius saw a German face, but his outfit doesn't bear any semblance to the Empire's forces. Behind the stranger, a group of around 80 men wielding custom weapons but wearing almost similar armour stood ready.

"Who on earth are you people?" Klaudius asked, wary of the strength they portrayed.

"Cypriot Mercenaries, Northern Tagmata." The man replied. As an afterthought he continued.

"Left Wing of the Second Crusade, _Imperial_ First Division."

"What's that for, your men are on the other side, we're effectively enemies."

Shaking his head, the Cypriot replied.

"My orders are to fight the German rebels. Our contract stated 'rebels', yes?"

The Cypriot showed the Russian his orders.

"In the eyes of everyone ignorant of the true Empire, including those guys out there, YOU people are the rebels. However, those guys started this mess. Since they stated that we are to fight _rebels_ under the name of the Empire, we mercenaries will follow the orders to the letter."

Klaudius stared at the mercenary. His brain sorting out what he just heard. Nodding as the realization dawned upon him, he stood upright, and pointed to his lines, which are dangerously thin.

"Okay, the enemy is there. Mainly infantry, can you take them?"

"Sure, let me deploy my men. I need to send orders to these sergeants first."

"Wait… they are… sergeants?"

"Yeah, leaders of a hundred and twenty men each. You don't think we fight battles with eighty men? We aren't Samson."

As the Cypriot turned, Klaudius called out.

"Okay… By the way, what's your name?"

Finishing his briefing, the Cypriot drew his two swords as he replied.

"Klinge, Selven Klinge of the Cypriot Riders."


	9. Chapter 8 United We Stand

_Chapter Eight – United We Stand_

July, AD-1218, Reign of Lord Ultrexor Xandavich.

Fields South of Vienna

_The German Civil War – Battle of Vienna_

Talles looked up. His men in testudo formation are holding tight outside the tree line where the fighting has taken place. A runner came up to the captain and reported an update.

"Sir, Captain Klinge's cavalry has appeared."

"Okay, give the signal and launch the attack!"

A trumpet sounded along the Cypriot lines as the Byzantines, well trained in the old Roman styles of combat, quickly broke their defensive formation and rushed into the forest. The other non-Byzantines took a while longer, but were soon joined the leading charge towards the German rebels.

A rebel looked back and saw their 'reinforcements' coming, and turned just in time to take an arrow into his heart, killing him instantly. The winning rebels were suddenly charged from behind, and the fighting turned out to be a massacre. With loyalist forces holding a line, and the Byzantines slowly advancing through the masses, the rebels had no where to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General, there appears to be confusion in the forest. The mercenaries have just begun their advance, and it seems that the loyalists are gaining the upper hand."

"What?" General Byros Stange rode to the front to get a better view.

"I don't get it. The mercenaries were supposed to go in first…" He muttered.

Suddenly, the sound of battle ceased.

The rebels looked forward, battle lines formed and ready for whatever threat might emerge. Byros ordered up his reserves of 10,000 auxiliary troops to bolster his flanks as he brought his famed heavy cavalry to the center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sides looked at each other.

The Byzantines, maintaining a tight defensive formation while holding their ground, and the loyalist forces, also holding a similar formation.

The remaining rebels have surrendered, and are quickly hoarded to the rear, where they were tied up in bunches, although there weren't many of them left.

Between the two lines, Captain Selven Klinge of the Cypriot Mercenaries stood with his sword pointed to the Heavens. Looking the other way, Captain Klaudius Konovalov of the German Loyalist faced his men with his sword high as well.

Both had sent orders along their lines. The Byzantines are not to engage fully, risking friendly casualties amongst the confusion of similar uniforms, while the Germans are not to engage any non-German soldiers.

Looking at his counterpart, Klaudius reported. "My men are tired. I need you to take the center against the other rebels."

Nodding his head, Selven replied. "My men are mainly cavalry. These troops belong to Captain Talles, who should be joining us soon."

A break opened in the Byzantine line, as a man dressed in more conventional equipment approached Selven.

"Captain Jerovus Talles, reporting. My men are lined up and ready to turn about and reform a battle line."

"Okay Captain, I will need your infantry on the center after we break out of this area. My cavalry will assist you from the right flank-" Selven pointed to the side, "While the Germans will fill your left flank."

"Yes sir, moving out now."

"Well, that's that I guess." Selven said as he turned back to Klaudius. "What's your name Captain?"

"Klaudius Konovalov, my brother, Kael Konovalov is in the city."

"Okay, you got the order of battle, do you not?"

"My men are mainly light infantry and heavy cavalry. I also have a strong force of missile infantry, and should be able to support your advance."

Nodding, the Byzantine commander added, "Link up with my archers at the third line when they leave the tree line, my troops consists of men from far Trebizond and our Guards from the Middle East. We will need to play this off defensively, wear down those rebels slowly. Soon, they will probably resort to desperate tactics. Lets' go."

Looking at the departing captain, Klaudius could not help but wonder how this fellow knew so much about native German warfare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Viennan Plains_

"General, mercenary forces coming out of the forest!"

Nodding, Byros observed the infantry carefully. They marched out of the forest not in any relaxed manner, but in full battle formation as they pivoted on one end to face _his_ lines fully.

_So…_ Byros noted. He realized that the mercenaries have turned against him as they advanced as a solid line towards his forces. There are plenty of spaces in the area, and both sides have a lot of room to maneuver.

Riding back to his lines, Byros summoned all his officers and laid out his plans to counter the Byzantine formation.

"Bring out all our men from the other sides, and when battle is engaged, launch the signal, and we will crush the enemy under our feet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Battle of the Viennan Plains**_

The two sides faced each other.

General Byros Stange, with an entire force of almost 300,000 men, despite all the losses he suffered, and more reinforcements coming from other cities as well as the French Army.

On the other side, Captain Commander Selven Klinge, with 70,000 men, inclusive of German Loyalist, elements from Captains Jerovus Talles, Klaudius Konovalov, and local militia.

The German Klinge steadied his horse as he readied his personal unit of 6,000 cavalry. Mostly Germans and native Byzantines whom had followed their captain through the Crusade and battles he fought from Constantinople to Fort Aexicos, and to Antioch and all his battles as a mercenary.

Many had died, but even more has joined his ranks as the Hammer of his battle strategies. And the Byzantines meant to help their German counterparts in the battle for one's homeland.

Now, they take up the position of honor at the Right Flank.

The rebels have an overwhelming 200,000 foot soldiers, mostly made up of spearmen, while 70,000 Zweihandlers make up the first line of battle.

On the flanks are 60,000 of the famed Gothic Cavalry which General Byros commanded himself, and 40,000 Imperial Knights loyal to their general till death.

The pavise crossbowmen of the rebels took up positions and rested on their weapons as they awaited the approach of the Allied force.

On the other side, Klaudius' men have taken up positions on the left flank, and mainly consist of dismounted knights and spearmen. His mounted force has joined Captain Talles' Vadariotai and Byzantine lancers on the right.

The fresh troops of Talles have assumed a defensive posture, while the spearmen are brought up to the front, two ranks deep ahead of the heavy infantry, just like before in Antioch.

Captain Zentan has arrived with an additional 2,000 infantry, mostly Guard archers and the brigands which so often fought side by side with the Byzantines against the Hungarians.

Behind the forces, in the city, Kael Konovalov and his force of 12,000 German knights and the Forlorn Hope stood along the walls, staring in awe at the line up of the two forces.

Byros made the first move.

Seeing that the Allied infantry are packed tightly together, he ordered his light cavalry to chase off the Allied cavalry on his left, while his knights challenge the heavier cavalry on the right.

As the rebel cavalry rode off, his infantry began a slow march towards their opponents. Deeper in unit depth, the rebels could afford to lose their troops in wearing down the Byzantine line, as the Allies had fewer men to throw against them.

Selven saw them coming.

Blowing his horn, his unit of 100 riders locked their lances in below their waists, and took up longbows as they followed Selven's lead towards the enemy light cavalry. The Allied archers began firing their missiles at the rebel heavy cavalry, and their specially crafted arrows did much more than just pierce through the enemy armour.

Selven's cavalry unleashed a storm of arrows at the charging rebels while they are still a distance away. Letting lose three volleys of bodkin arrows, he signaled to the lances, and his men, joined by other men from the same division, formed a line.

The rebel sergeants charged on, willing to drive these missile cavalry from the field. What they did not expect was the sudden transition to a style of western chargers as Selven ordered the charge.

Long lances at the ready, the Cypriot cavalry smashed onto the light cavalry, long lances taking men off their horses before the light spears of the rebels even got close. Retracting his lance, Selven thrust it onto another opponent trying to charge onto a fellow cavalier. Letting it drop onto the side of his saddle, secured by the ingenious strap which his smiths has created for the cavalry, Selven's longsword flashed as he took out three rebels in a straight pass.

Crushing the light cavalry, Selven's men hardly suffered any casualties, although some lost their lances. Looking at the battle, the rebel infantry are charging the Allied line as a mass of infantry. On the other flank, Zentan, Talles and Klaudius are fighting an even battle against a small contingent of knights while spearmen held off a large portion of Byros' deadly knights.

Looking ahead, a unit of several thousand Gothic knights faced his cavalry. Summoning his sergeants, Selven ordered an indirect engagement against the rebels.

As the infantry clashed, the Byzantine spearmen launched their heavy spears at the first wave of rebels, and quickly retreated to the rear through the gaps made by the heavy infantry. Blowing a whistle, a sergeant readied his men for the initial impact.

The rebels came smashing onto the line of Allied infantry. The Germans held on, fast changing into a mass of confusion as the first three lines were engaged.

The Byzantines held onto their heavy squares, the first line engaging with short thrusts just like the ancient legionaries of Rome.

Slowly counting, the sergeant blew his whistle again, which was echoed along the ranks of the Byzantines. As one, the first line of engaged troops side-stepped to their right, and shifted between the columns to the rear. As they did this, the second line of Byzantine infantry took up the vacated positions and continued the fight. This cycle enabled the infantry to rest before engaging the enemy, rather than fighting till the death as was being done by the rebels.

The missile units of both sides now took to engaging each other. The faster firing cycle of the Allies took their toll on the slower rebel crossbowmen, killing them faster then the casualties suffered.

Selven's cavalry formed a long line as the rebel knights rode towards them. Following a signal, both ends of the Byzantine line rode outwards, and the rest of the troops followed, opening a gap for the rebel knights to ride through.

Taken by surprise, the rebels had to continue forward, while Selven's cavalry took them down with point blank shots from their deadly bows. Turning about after two volleys, the leading men of the circle took up their lances as they caught up with the slowing Gothic knights, and charged them with lances pointed forward.

The impact resulted in chaos. The rebels, aware that they could not turn in time in such a tight mass of large animals, simply rode forward, trying to gain some distance from the Byzantines which are chewing up their rear in rapid fashion.

"Forth!" Selven yelled, and his unit lanced across an empty distance to engage the retreating knights. Swinging his sword, Selven was stunned to feel it _cut through_ the plate armour worn by the Gothic knights as his men's weapons favored precision strikes at seams in the armour.

Looking back at the general fighting, Selven saw that his left flank is compromised by the number of rebel knights engaging his men. The infantry are holding well, inflicting more casualties on the weary rebels, but are suffering from the onslaught as well. As his cavalry continued to slaughter the rebel knights, the captain ordered five companies of eighty men each to his call.

Marking the end of the rebel infantry line, he led his cavalry into a wedge formation, firing arrows as they went, causing confusion among the attacking rebels.

Seeing the battle unfold, Byros ordered his personal unit of 500 bodyguard knights into action, aiming to clear the irritating Byzantine cavalry before more trouble could be caused.

He knew that it's hopeless. Klaudius knocked off another rebel with his sword as he came by a pass. Cutting another rebel by his ribs, Klaudius rode around to rejoin a group of four cavaliers who have been covering one another with their swords and spears.

_How many? Twenty? Thirty?_

He thought as he brought another cavalier down. No matter how many he kill, they just keep coming, and his sword arm limped from exhaustion, and blood ran freely from a dozen light wounds.

Talles rallied a unit of specialized infantry around him. The Byzantine has dismounted and taken up a long spear to support his cavalry. Now on the left flank of his men, the captain held off a number of Imperial knights, knowing that if they broke towards his allies, the line would surely collapse.

"Captain Talles! I don't know how many there are!" A nearby sergeant called out to him as the man brought down a rebel knight with his polearm. Nodding, the veteran called for his reserve of 800 spearmen to bolster the line while the current batch retreats.

_We fought for too long. The men are losing hope. We have to regroup now…_

On horseback, Zentan of the Latinkon regiment present at Antioch rallied the men along the line. Changing horses to allow them rest, the captain called out to his men to hold the line, and at times charging in to relieve a hard pressed group of infantry.

Selven's cavalry charged in onto Byros' bodyguard at full pace. Lances shattered upon impact and cries of dying men filled his ears as the captain dropped his lance and drew both his swords. Ambidextrous and trained in two-weapon fighting at a young age, the German had no problem utilizing both his weapons to full effect, even on horseback.

Suddenly, a heavy sword came from nowhere, and Selven barely had time to block it. Even so, the strike numbed his right arm and he quickly pulled away. Looking at his adversary, Selven the German recognized the outfit worn by Byros the German. Surprisingly, Byros recognized Selven as one of the captains that fought in the Crusade.

"Captain Klinge I suppose, the disgraced captain of the Imperial Knights?"

Looking closely at his opponent, Selven realized who he was talking to, even after several years, he remembered the captain who left his men to get killed by the Turks.

"Byros Stange… You were the one who withheld the reinforcements didn't you?"

"No. I just realized that one of your ability could never win even with reinforcements."

Staring hard, Selven faced Byros as the rebel drew a spear and thrust it at him. Dodging it, Selven took a javelin and thrust it back, taking care not to leave himself too exposed. After several seconds of minor strikes, the two commanders drew back from one another.

Gesturing at the battle, the rebel comments. "Look, even now your men are being slaughtered! If you had the knowledge you won't even betray your contract from the beginning. Now, you die."

Their spears met in the next pass, and Selven's snapped at mid-shaft, while Byros gashed the captain on his arm. Nearly fainting from exhaustion, Selven barely managed to turn about to face Byros.

"The Spear. _Stanges_ are my specialty… _Klinge…" _Byros smirked.

Drawing out his sword, the captain managed to prepare for another pass, knowing that no matter what, it will be his last in this duel.

"Spears are longer and better in the pass, boy, or were you discharged too soon to learn about it?" The rebel taunted.

Selven stared straight at his opponent, willing his body for one final pass. Ordering his horse onto a gallop, he charged at the rebel, who had begun to charge as well.

Byros' spear pierced deep into Selven's shoulder, the force knocking the captain to the side. However, with one final burst of strength, Selven thrust forward, and his sword impaled the rebel through his neck.

Both men fell. Byros, dead from the mortal strike, and Selven, barely conscious from the pain and exhaustion.

A Byzantine quickly dismounted and dislodged the spear from Selven, as two others helped their captain on their horse. A fourth rider brought Selven's horse about, determined not to lose the creature.

As they rode back to the rear, not a single rebel cavalier was left alive at that scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zentan! We're losing the line!"

Cursing, the captain killed yet another rebel swordsman as he fought on foot.

The pressure has pushed the Allies to the forest, where even the archers are firing atop trees and helping in hand-to-hand combat. The rebel cavalry has routed the Allied flank, and Captain Talles lay wounded on the ground, covered by four of his men and a doctor patched him up.

Klaudius sat down behind the line, barely able to stand. He discarded his armour and fought in light clothing, relying on the agility he has from the training in Russia.

_Damn. Damn it, is this the fall?_

Hearing horns, Klaudius took some time to register it. However, when he figured the source of it, his mood brightened immediately.

Russian horns filled the towers of Vienna as Kael Konovalov led his 10,000 men out to attack the rear of the rebel force. Running flat out, the Forlorn Hope quickly gained on the fleeing missile infantry, who are scattering to escape the furious charge.

However, he knew. Rebel knights are on the fields, and cavalry are masters of warfare on the plains. Praying, the Russian's spirits are further dampened as a messenger came to him.

"Captain, French forces have appeared. It seems that Gerald de Compare is their commander. They have arrived with a mass of infantry and knights, sir, with a contingent of cavalry numbering by the hundreds."

"Prepare to fall back to the trees; we cannot engage their cavalry now."

"Klaudius!"

Turning to the source, the Russian saw a limping Selven being supported by his men.

"Byros is dead, what's our situation?"

"Many dead and wounded, we are regrouping now."

"The situation…" Selven looked over, but he heard horns in the distance, and paused.

"French. The French are here, Byros' allies."

Shaking his head, Selven suddenly brightened up.

"No… these horns… they belong to the Germans! But I have not heard them in such a long time… they are German horns…"

Looking to the East, Selven saw it. He does not know their exact identity, but he does know the man leading the reinforcements.

Five kilometers away, Manfred von Stettin rode with his Cypriot band, as well as 4,000 additional men recalled from the last Crusade, and some allies from the Nicaean Federation, led by Captain Jurosis. A force of 50,000 heavy cavalry and 100,000 mixed footmen, Manfred has brought up all the men he could muster for the defence of his homeland.

"Never one to abandon one's roots eh? Manfred." Jurosis asked from the side.

"Of course, and I'm sure he would have done the same. Selven Klinge, always getting himself into trouble." Manfred replied. "Pick up the pace!"

As the cavalry galloped towards the battlefield, a man atop a warhorse observed the maneuvers.

"Captains!" he summoned.

"Yes sir!"

"Send your infantry into the woods, fast march, we have to cover the distance as soon as possible. Our allies will need help so you are to position your forces _between_ them and the enemy while they rest and fall back. Move now!"

"Yes General!"

As the captains scattered to gather their forces, General Rige Alexandros looked upon the field. Raising his sword, he led his cavalry of 10,000 Nicosian Cataphracts into a fast gallop…

_The two sides had gathered, now is the time to see who will prevail…_


	10. Chapter 9 Roman Might

_Chapter Ten – Roman Might_

July, AD-1218, Reign of Lord Ultrexor Xandavich.

Fields South of Vienna

_**Battle of the Viennan Plains**_

Slashing with his sword, Captain Klaudius Konovalov fought hard on the left flank of the Allied line. Rallying his men to form a new line, the Germans now fought on the offensive, trying to break out to the fields. With Captains Jerovus Talles and Selven Klinge down from their wounds, it's up to Klaudius to lead the attack, while Captain Zentan Kalidros led the mercenary contingent to support the push.

Across the plains, nearer to the city of Vienna, Kael Konovalov, Captain of the Forlorn Hope, hammered away with his greatsword. By his side, a fellow soldier protected the flank of his commander as his spear stabbed away at the lightly armoured crossbowmen of the rebel force. The Viennan reinforcements are gaining ground, but with the rebel French army approaching, the infantry-based force will be at the mercy of the legendary French Lancers.

"Men! Forward push! Now!" The burly Russian roared as he forged forward, his unit of mixed infantry following. Adapting a new fighting style, the Viennan contingent fought in units of swordsmen, spearmen and even crossbowmen. Blocking an overhead chop, Kael noted with approval as a bolt struck his opponent on the side. Glancing to the side, he could see the shooter reloading his weapon while being protected by spearmen engaged in the melee.

Roaring with every step, the edge of the left wing surged ahead of the contingent as the Loyalist units swung forward, the left column of the defending line engulfing the rebels engaging the Byzantines in a deadly embrace.

"Legionnaires, Duplex Acies!" Zentan Kalidros yelled to his nearby sergeants as the trumpeters around him blew a synchronized series of signal notes.

Catching the pre-planned formation, Klaudius pivoted his units forward until they were face to face with the Byzantines, his rear-most men being chased by the enemy.

As the rebels began to catch up with the Loyalist forces, the entire force turned, now to face the rebels head on.

After the execution of this maneuver, the allied forces had shortened the length of their line, but doubled the breadth of the formations. In the Duplex Acies, the Byzantines had arranged themselves into eighty-man units, in two lines of equal length. Spearmen covered the flanks with spears from the Landsknecht mercenaries which filled the ranks of Klaudius' reserve force. 

As the Germans, turned, huge shields were put out before them, locked together in a tight shield wall. Instead of taking turns to retaliate against enemy attacks, the Germans held their ground, letting the enemy waste their attacks on the heavy shields.

A rebel soldier chopped his axe against the shield, but his weapon simply bounced off the guard. Expecting to be stabbed, he jumped back, his small shield protecting his midsection. However, the wall stood, not wavering from the press.

Wondering what his enemies are doing, the soldier never registered the shift of tempo on the earth, as soft vibrations could be felt along the line.

"Hold the formation!" Klaudius yelled as he struggled his way to the front, moving through the breadth of his followers.

Captain Zentan looked to the east, and nodded his approval.

The rebel, shaken from his thoughts, found himself slightly unbalanced. Searching for the source, he looked to the west, where their French reinforcements are still a distance. As he looked to the east, a look of pure dread was etched on his face, as the thunder grew audible for all to hear.

"Empros Ippotis!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

French Rebel General Gerald de Compare, a man of great influence. Even as the Frenchman rode towards the battlefield, his men marched in perfect order, mostly with pikes held high.

After defeating the Royal Guard with his army, Gerald noted that his army would not be enough to march on Paris, and decided to aid Byros and secure a base in Germany for the time being.

Never did he expect to see a host of Byzantines across the fields.

"Men, form up. Infantrymen in the center, heavy cavalry to the front." The general ordered.

As the infantry closed in from the flanks, the soft rumbling of hooves can be heard as Gerald's heavy lancers rode into position.

Nodding, the general need not fear from any eastern cavalry, as the French cavalry has always been the most powerful in Western and Central Europe. Armed with a long and sturdy lance, and protected by some of the thickest armour in Europe, the Lancer has no need for a shield, and is a pure offensive weapon.

"Forward, keep in line and charge on the signal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Nicosian cavalry slammed into the rebel troops at full gallop. Infantry were tossed high into the air and skewered by long lances protruding from the armoured mass as the Byzantine Cataphracts entered the battle. Seeing the shield wall, the cavalrymen on the sides has been wary to shift the charge to a point where they will keep a small distance from the allied infantry along the charge.

After the devastating charge by the Nicosians, a horn blasted along the lines of the allied infantry as they surged forward. Heavy shields put to the side, swords and maces replaced most of the other weapons as German forces charged into the melee.

At the other side, Kael Konovalov and his elite guard fought on, glad for the lessening of the press from the devastating charge. Swinging his heavy sword, the Russian had no trouble cutting through the mass of leather-armoured enemy troops.

Zentan moved his troops in quick order. Keeping the Duplex Acies, he brought his Byzantine formation around to face the oncoming French forces. Already, the Nicosian cavalry are turning back to secure the flanks of the formation as the remaining rebels are being mopped up in rapid fashion.

However, there remains one problem, and it could be a grave one indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the recent times of warfare against both the rebel warlords as well as the Holy Roman Empire, the French Heavy Cavalry has proven itself to be a formidable fighting force. On the plains of France, thoroughbred warhorses are mounted by nobles whom trained hard to be knights of their kingdom.

Now, with the Nicosian cavalry concentrating on the German Rebels, the French Lancers under Gerald de Compare's finest Guard took the front of the formation, lances raised towards the heavens as they advanced onto the battlefield.

"Infantry, double pace! Crossbowmen form up in the center! Trumpeter, sound the charge!"

A deep note was blown from the man next to him. At the cavalry lines, a lancer rode ahead and signaled with a piece of red cloth, and the wedge was formed.

4,000 heavy lancers, of France's best garrison, rode forth on the first row. On the flanks and forming up the second row, another 8,500 lancers, making up nearly the entire heavy cavalry force in Southern France, now rode forth towards the confusion.

Another note was blown, with more confidence, as the first line expanded, to a line four horses deep and a thousand wide, with such precision that marked their disciplinary experience in Spain.

A cavalier from the Nicosian brigade saw them coming, but his force is caught up in the sweep, relieving the infantry, that no sizable force would be able to counter the charge.

The cavalier looked on, as the lance caught him by the shoulder, and the last thing he felt was the crush of horseshoes when he hit the ground…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! The French have entered the fray!"

Zentan roared as he saw the cataphracts fall under the charge. He heard of the battle prowess of the French Cavalry, but never did he expect to experience the horror of their power in a real battle. Passing tactical command to his second-in-command, the captain forged a way back to the treeline, where Captain Jurosis of the Nicosian reinforcements and General Alexandros are commanding the fight.

"Enemy lancers, they have broken through, even now our infantry are getting killed by the dozens!"

Standing up with such ferocity, Alexandros walked to the edge of the forest and saw the battle with his own eyes.

Byzantine cavalry being cut down by the French, who have the advantage of direction and surprise, and French spearman marching in soon. The main power of the Byzantine Empire will soon be reduced to naught if nothing is done quickly.

"My horse, here! Captain Jurosis, its time for your cavalry to pull back, let our infantry knock those lancers off, I'll sweep across the right flank and face those cavalry head on, Bodyguard! For Constantinople!"

A cheer rose as the General rode out of the forest, with a personal guard of eighty heavy cataphracts. Captain Manfred readied his own company, when a hand reached out to him.

"Selven…"

The wounded captain hobbled up to his friend. From his current state, Selven could not even run, much less swing his sword in a fight.

"Rest, we'll handle these rebel scum."

"No Manfred, I know that these French are killing our cavalry in a ratio which would turn the tide. Ride, but with this with you."

Selven handed a banner to his friend. Manfred looked at it, and recognized it in an instant.

Selven's flag. A flag which Senna Lythios herself sewn for the Captain upon his request. A flag which has flown with the soldier from Nicaea to Vienna.

Nodding, Manfred reared his horse to summon his company, but took a different route.

He rode ahead of his column to the back of the forest, where many wounded lay. Riding hard, he rose the banner as a strong note was blown from his horn. An Eastern note, which every mercenary of Cyprus heard before every assignment.

"Ride! For our country, for our allies! For honour! Ride for your brothers! For your Captain! For Byzantium!"

He passed by a field of men, where a mass seemed to flow towards the tethered horses. Mounting their warhorses, the force of Selven's Dragoons rode forth, joining Manfred's cavalry at the rear of the column.

He passed by the wounded, where many heard and saw the summons. Picking themselves up, those whose wounds are properly dressed fetched their horses, and joined the German.

Riding past the outpost, Manfred brought his column around, and rode towards the west, where his general is fighting hard against the still-charging French.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second line has joined in the charge, trampling down the heavier cataphracts and lancing those infantry in their way. Tough as they were, the Byzantium shield infantry could not withstand a double charge by the heaviest cavalry in Western Europe. Tossed like the rebels before them, when the Nicosian charged, the tired infantry held on, trying to keep the line in order.

General Alexandros and his cavalry arrived, with numbers greater than the French, and eased the push for a bit, before the lancers on the flanks charged into his column.

Cursing, the General knocked off a lancer who missed him with a lance, only to be cut on his other arm by a passing Frenchman. Throwing his shield in front of him, Alexandros managed to block a thrust aimed for his chest as he slashed, severing the arm from the lancer.

_The lines are breaking…_ He knew, and hard as it was, the General knew that they have to hold. The main infantry force is not far ahead, five minutes at most, before a counterattack could be mounted. He also knew, that the main infantry force of the _enemy_ is not far either, for all he knew, a pike could knock him off his mount at any instant.

"Pull back, we're sitting ducks here!"

Managing to turn his horse around, Alexandros took up the rear as his men forcibly cut a way out of the melee, intent to break into the north, where the German infantry under Kael Konovalov managed to hold off the lancers with massed spearmen.

As he broke free, blood running from many wounds, Alexandros saw a second cavalry force heading towards them.

However, he saw that it's not the French. He recognized the outfit they wore, and saw the direction their heading, with lances lowered, and for those at the flanks, javelins poised to strike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charge!" Manfred's force slammed into the reeling French, whom have turned to pursue Alexandros' unit. Selven's Dragoons threw their javelins and spears into the nearest lancers, the sheer force of the weapon knocking them off their horses.

Meanwhile, the French charge has been stopped, only to be replaced by a mass of pikes as the French pikemen moved in, formation tight and neat, forcing the Allied infantry back with every step.

Running to the front, Zentan drew his sword as he rallied a force of Guard swordsmen.

"Men! We have to move in close so their polearms would be useless! Follow me!"

Running out of the formation, Zentan chopped away the nearest pikes and ran straight into the first pikeman, his sword piercing the Frenchman's chest with such force, that the blade struck the man behind the corpse, piercing the enemy in the lung. Pulling his weapon free, Zentan blocked a flurry of spear and dagger strikes as his men poured forth, engaging the enemy in melee.

Going into the offensive again, Zentan barely feel the punch that spun him around and stop his charge. Stumbling backwards, the Byzantine saw a shaft protruding from his shoulder, and looked around to see his men similarly hit by crossbow bolts. Looking back to the front, several Frenchmen were his by their own bolts, but the second line was prepared for this event.

Zentan knew that they were trained to accept this tactic, as no pike could be thrust so quickly into his ribs, and pulled out before he has a chance to cry out in pain. Zentan fell, feeling his blood flow from the wound. Its not serious, he thought, the pike used on him has a thin but sharp point, and was meant to wound, more than kill.

Of course, he thought, the killing would come when the pikemen trampled over the wounded, letting those behind finish them off.

But his surprise was complete, when a number of hands grabbed him and pulled him back, away from the pikes, back into a new shield wall formed by Holy Roman soldiers.

"Tough tactics, good thing we managed to pull quite a few in."

Klaudius muttered as he felt a bolt clang off the shield that he was supporting. Looking at the wounded Zentan, the Russian knew that it was him who would take command of the tactical battlefield.

"Get those reinforcements forward! A hundred thousand will finish the job! Its only how many more we would lose before its done! Go!" He yelled at the group of runners assigned to him by the mercenaries, and they immediately dispersed.

The Russian has a smile, with a hundred thousand, numbers would overwhelm even the French lancers, even though they have killed over an estimated ratio of 9:1 from the first charge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerald de Compare frowned.

His lancers did a perfect job, sweeping the Byzantines away from the field, and letting the pikemen move in close. However, a new force of cavalry disrupted his formations, the flankers were sent in, only to be flanked, by a second and more deadly force of Byzantine cavalry.

Even now, his infantry are wavering under the press of this new 'army', or a mass of infantry running for the battle in his eyes, as numbers he'd seen only in France came to push his battered men back to the hill.

"Gather the lancers, we'll ride towards Constantinople."

"Sir, what about the infantry? Do I give them a signal to follow?"

"No! Let them fight, and prove their worth as a rearguard to me. Perhaps we'll see them again, in the not too distant future."

Turning, the French General gathered the remains of his cavalry, and together with his bodyguard, rode towards the coast, where some ships are waiting with Luskovic's men…

_You have won this day, Romans. This may be Alesia, but know that Gregovia is never far from happening again…_


End file.
